


No Making Out With Monsters

by PhantomTraveler



Series: Long Enough [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Schmoop, Vampires, excessive use of songs, killing of monsters, reckless use of an OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTraveler/pseuds/PhantomTraveler
Summary: After Dean help’s KT complete her last task on the Hunter Achievement Board the three hunters embark on their first planned hunt together since KTs accident. Will things go well, or will old habits die hard?





	

No Making Out With Monsters

 

Dean walked into the kitchen, he saw KT standing in front of the Hunter Achievement Board, from her stance and the set of her shoulders he could tell she was incredibly frustrated. He made a show of putting his coffee cup on the counter so KT would know he was there. At the cup made a noise KT spun around, a fake smile on her face.

“ _Hey Dean, how’s it going_?”

Dean paused, seeing KT trying to hide the frustration she was feeling meant he had to tread very carefully.

“ _I’m doing well, how are you?”_

_“I’m good.”_

_“So…I saw you studying the Achievement Board, you got a task in mind to complete today_?”

KTs body momentarily tensed before her fake casualness returned. Each hunter had had one or two tasks on the board that had given them difficulty. Dean almost came to blows with his brother over the “Run two miles without stopping” task. As he routinely found himself doubled over on the sidewalk panting after only a mile he would repeat the same mantra,

“ _I’m a fighter, not a runner why do I need to do thi_ s?”

Sam would just tisk at his antics while jogging in place,

“ _You never know when a situation can get out of hand and you need to run, also maybe you aren’t running from a monster, maybe I’m bleeding out on the pavement and you need to run to get the car, do you want me to die Dean just because you think running is so horrible.”_

As Sam continued to jog in place and held a finger up to his neck to track his pulse Dean was filled with rage, he muttered lowly,

“ _You keep jogging around me and I’ll be the reason you bleed to death on the ground_.”

Sam just rolled his eyes, it took several weeks but eventually Dean could check that task off the achievement board, but those weeks leading up to that were tense in the house. Sam’s moment came when trying to complete the “Break into a house through a window” task. The hunters had found a cabin in the woods, which was unoccupied for the season, each took their turn breaking in, but the cabin windows were not Sasquatch sized and Sam could not get his shoulders through the window. Over and over he failed to get into the window and with each attempt where his shoulders would jam, or he was left awkwardly hanging, his frustration grew. Finally Sam, the over thinker that he was, finally solved the problem by scaling the side of the cabin and breaking into the rounded window in the attic which was bigger and more forgiving of broad shoulders.

KT had struggled with a number of tasks, she too had a tremendous amount of difficulty with running two miles, her knee routinely giving out and refusing to let her finish the task. She worked hard at working up to that, and Dean had never been happier then the day he got a phone call and saw it was KT calling, he had been confused because he thought she was in her room, he hadn’t expected a sheepish voice on the other end of the line asking him to drive two miles down the road to pick up a stranded KT who’s knee had completed the task but then refused to let her walk home. He had gladly picked her up and when they got back home he carried her directly to the board so she could add her sticker to that column. There was only one task left on the list, he had thought she would have gotten stuck on digging a grave but he should have known, that one, like running two miles could be completed by sheer will in KTs case, by the time she was four feet down her entire arm would shake but KT just kept going, her left arm barley gripping the shovel, mind over matter. Sheer blinding pain, KT could deal with that like it was a walk in the park, it was the muscle tremors and the lack of range of motion that she had no control over and that could throw her into a quiet rage that she tried to hide from the other hunters but was evident if you looked at her hard enough. It was the “fire at a moving target and hit the center 3 out of 5 times” that had held her up. When the target was stationary KT could settle into her stance, allow her muscles to relax and keep the tremors at bay, but an unpredictable moving target was proving impossible at the moment.

Dean refocused on KT who was standing in the middle of the kitchen, head tilted the side, it was then that Dean realized he’d been standing there not saying anything, as he was lost in thought. He gave her a small smile,

“ _Want to go to the gun range today_?”

KT stiffened,

“ _Love to, but can’t today, I’ve got some paper work to catch up on_.”

Dean crossed his arms,

“ _I heard you talking Sam into letting you see the new lore book on ancient Hungarian gods he had brought home from the library last night because you were bored since you had no work to do_.”

KT shrugged,

“ _So I lied, I really wanted to read that book.”_

 _“Or you’re lying now_.”

Dean fixed KT with a stare, and KT stared right back. When it became clear she wasn’t going to budge Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling the ends up in frustration.

“ _Yeah screw it, you’re coming to the gun range with me today_.”

Dean uncrossed his arms and walked over to KT, she could read the intent in his eyes and fell into a fight stance,

“ _Dean Winchester if you pick me up I swear to god I will bring you down by any means necessary_.”

Dean advanced on the wary hunter, his arms outstretched in a placating gesture. Once he got within striking distance he grabbed at her right arm and went to twist it, as he moved behind her trying to get leverage KT stomped on his foot and jammed her elbow into his gut and spun out of his hold.

 _“Dean, I’m not kidding here, do not touch me_.”

Dean kicked out with his leg to swipe KTs feet out from under her, as she fell back he caught her and lifted, KT started to struggle violently and once again broke free.

“ _KT, we are going to the shooting range, I know you haven’t been able to hit a moving target, I know you’ve been going out when we aren’t around and you still haven’t managed to figure it out. The longer you aren’t able to do this the more you beat yourself up and I have had enough_.”

“ _Screw you Dean, you don’t get to dictate my time table.”_

 _“I wouldn’t have to dictate anything if you would just stop torturing yourself. Do you think I’m expecting you to go out and shoot every target today just because I’m there_.”

KT raised an eyebrow, Dean snapped out to grab at KTs right arm, she pulled it back. At the same time Dean grabbed her left arm and swung it behind her, it was a dirty move but Dean was done playing. He’d been doing her physical therapy long enough he knew how much he could twist it to cause her pain but not cause damage. The curses that left her mouth would make a sailor blush but as he gave one more push to her arm she went slack. Dean scooped her up and headed out the door, he dumped her in the passenger seat of the impala and slammed the door. When he got into the drivers seat he was met with a murderous glare from KT. Dean gripped the steering wheel and threw Baby into drive.

“ _Look, you need some perspective. A year and a half ago your body experienced a tremendous trauma, and you pushed through and survived that. I feel like you lose track of that, you survived something that would have killed most people, but you survived, and what comes with surviving is the recovery. All you ever see is a body that is failing you. That body saved you, you need to treat it with more respect. You think you can will it into submission, and for many things you can, but this, it’s fighting back. Let me see what’s going wrong and together we can help you and your body reach a compromise_.”

KT didn’t say anything but her eyes softened. They sat in silence on the ride to the range. They pulled into the parking lot, Dean put the impala into park and looked over at KT, she took a deep breath and opened her door. Dean trailed behind her as they made it to the tactical range.

KT stood at the start of the range preparing for the drill to begin. She took one last glance at Dean over her shoulder before lifting her gun and hitting the button, which would start all the moving parts. As the first target popped up KT adjusted her aim and shot, she hit the target in the center, the next target popped up to the right of her, she spun and shot, she hit just off of center, the third target appeared to the rights and higher up, as she shifted her arms up Dean noticed the first tremor in KTs arm, she hit about 1/3 of the way in on the target, the fourth target was to the left and low to the ground, KT just hit the tip of the target, the fifth target appeared closer to center and as KT shifted to hit the final target her arm was shaking so badly she didn’t even hit the target. KT lowered her gun and rubbed at her left shoulder. She turned to Dean,

“ _Well_?”

Dean took a moment to look at all the targets and an idea came to mind.

“ _You need to stop shooting like a trained professional and start shooting like a dude on the farm that’s had one too many beers_.”

“ _What??”_

_“When you used to grapple, before the accident, what was your favorite combo?”_

_“Right hook, left cross, uppercut, then when they were on the ground a kick to the ribs.”_

_“Right, and what’s your favorite combo now?”_

_“Right hook, roundhouse, right knee to the gut, uppercut, and once again a swift kick to the ribs_.”

Dean crossed his arms triumphantly, KT tilted her head in confusion,

“ _What on earth are you talking about?”_

 _“Your shooting style, just like your old fighting style is technically flawless, but textbook doesn’t fit in with your new issues. You have to stop trying to keep perfect form, instead shoot like you’re fighting for your life, like it’s your last ditch effort, or like you made a bet with your buddies that you could shoot a beer can with one hand tied behind your back while standing on one leg. What ever works for you, just change it up_.”

KT stood there for a moment, mulling over what Dean had said. She pursed her lips and gave a small nod, she turned around to restart the program, right before she pushed the button she gave Dean one last look over her shoulder and grinned,

“ _Hey Dean, hold my beer_ ”

KT hit the button that would start the system. She held the gun in both hands her legs spread hips length apart and shot the first target that popped up with perfect form, once again hitting the center. The second target popped up to the left and high up, KT spun and dropped her left arm, shooting across her body with a bent elbow, she didn’t hit the center but she was damn near close. The third target appeared center and close to the ground, KT once again shot only with her right arm, this one she hit just off the center. The fourth target popped up in the center and high up, KT dropped down to one knee and raised her right arm, she used her left arm to brace her right elbow, once again the shot was a hairs breath from center. The final target popped up wide to the right, KT swung her arm out to the side and shot, not even bothering to look, that last bullet, it hit dead center. Dean silently cheered in his head. KT turned to face Dean, she gave a small nod,

“ _Well alright then, guess drunken kung-fu is going to be my new MO in everything_.”

They stayed for a while, KT getting used to having to go against her normal instincts of textbook form. When they left KT had not yet gotten three out of five targets but she was getting closer, and Dean saw the set in her shoulders, he knew she would get it soon.

            One week later Dean walked into the kitchen to see the last little dog sticker on KTs section of the Achievement Board and smiled, and when he walked up closer to the board and saw the extra sticker next to the row of dog stickers, a square sticker with an overflowing beer stein which said “Cheers!” he started to outright laugh. He poured himself a cup of coffee and wondered how long it would be until KT brought them a hunt now that they were all cleared. They had talked about it before when the board first came into fruition, they weren’t jumping back into the hunter life, they would go on small hunts within a two hour radius of their home that interested the three of them and would go on emergency hunts nearby when needed, but that was the extent of it. No more weeks of motel stretches, no more biting off more then they could chew, just nearby monster hunts to keep the blood flowing and the area safe.

            Four days later KT came walking into the living room where Sam and Dean were watching TV, she was carrying her laptop. She sat down between them on the couch,

“ _Found us a hunt_ ”

Dean looked over at Sam,

“ _Pay up bro_ ”

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed Dean a five-dollar bill. KT turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow, Sam shrugged,

“ _We bet how long it would take you to bring a hunt, Dean said less then five days I bet over that_.”

KT rolled her eyes,

“ _So, two towns over there have been several people found drained of all their blood_.”

Dean leaned towards the laptop,

“ _Vampire hunt, I always love killing those blood sucking freaks_.”

KT nodded,

“ _The bodies were all found within a five mile radius of one of the local bars. I’m guessing one of the vamps is going all Edward and luring them out_.”

Dean cocked his head to the side,

“ _So we stake out the bar, wait for a dude to start leading someone into the woods and make our move_.”

KT opened another tab on her laptop,

“ _Actually I have a better idea_.”

The webpage had three women on the screen, all in their twenties, and all petite brunettes. Dean threw his hands up in the air,

“ _Oh no, bad plan_.”

Sam began clicking through the information on the screen,

“ _Dean, using KT as bait is probably the best plan. That way no civilians are in danger and we have a better chance of catching the guy.”_

 _“Oh no, this is not how we start out, nope, not happening, no_.”

            Dean’s not sure how he found himself hiding in a bush behind the bar, while his brother kept on eye on what was going on inside and KT played bait, but he was not happy about it. Dean muttered to himself,

“ _We are totally talking about this when we get home_.”

Dean had been crouching in the bushes for about an hour when he suddenly heard a yell, which sounded like his brother. He took off towards the sound to find Sam fighting with two vampires. He was focused on the one in front of him but he didn’t seem to know the second one was creeping up behind him, fangs out.

“ _Sam! Behind you_!”

Sam turned just in time kicking the second vampire hard in the stomach. Dean pulled out his machete as he approached the fight. Sam took the head off the vampire he had just kicked to the ground. Dean engaged with the other vampire, the vampire stuck out with a left hook but Dean grabbed his arm, he spun around and threw the vampire over his shoulder, crashing him to the ground. Dean put his foot on the vampire’s chest, holding him to the ground, Sam made quick work of taking off his head. Dean looked over at his brother,

“ _What happened_?”

“ _KT was heading out the front with a guy, I slipped out the back to follow when the vampire jumped me, I was just dealing with that when you showed up.”_

 _“Shit, we’re both here, and KT was heading out front with a potential vampire_.”

Sam and Dean took off running towards the front of the bar. As they rounded the corner they saw KT standing in a dark corner of the parking lot right on the edge of the woods. They saw as KT reached out and drew the man closer to her with a hand on his neck, the man closed his eyes as their lips met. Sam and Dean stopped moving, from their vantage point it appeared as if KT was making out with the potential vampire on the edge of the forest. Dean whispered to his brother,

“ _Wasn’t there something on the lore about vampires having mind control_?”

Sam didn’t answer, his attention solely on what was unfolding in front of him. KT drew the man closer, deepening the kiss, she lowered one of her hands to her waste, as quick as a viper latching onto its prey KT stabbed the man in the neck with a syringe. He fell to his knees and KT took a step back allowing the man to fall completely to the ground. Sam and Dean made their way over to the woman who was tying up the unconscious man on the ground. She looked up when she saw the boys running over,

“ _Took you long enough, help me get him into the trunk_.”

Dean crossed his arms,

“ _Since when do we drug and abduct people.”_

 _“Not people_.”

KT reached over and lifted the mans lip, she pushed on his gums and a fang appeared,

“ _Vampire.”_

_“Ok, since when do we abduct vampires instead of killing them? Also why were you making out with a vampire?!”_

“ _Look, when neither of you appeared when I came out of the bar and the fact that he was telling me he was taking me back to hang out with his buddies I assumed we were dealing with a nest of vampires, so I figured I’d inject this guy with a little dead mans blood, we tie him up, do a little interrogating, and wipe out the nest_.”

Sam shrugged,

“ _Got a plan where we do this interrogating?”_

 _“There’s an abandoned barn about five miles down the road_.”

Sam and Dean bent down and lifted the unconscious vampire and threw him into the trunk. As they drove off Dean just couldn’t let one point go,

“ _Why did you make out with the vampire?”_

_“Figured since we’d most likely be fighting an entire nest later tonight I’d save my strength for later, it was easier to just trick this one.”_

_“Still, gross.”_

_“Oh shut up, like you haven’t made out with a monster before. But speaking of gross does anyone have some gum? His mouth tasted like ass and warm mayonnaise_.”

Sam glanced into the backseat,

“ _This isn’t going to be like the scent thing is it? Are you going to start cataloging what different monsters taste like when made out with_?”

KTs face took on a contemplative expression,

“ _You know that’s not a bad idea, how many times do monsters pretend to be human in bars and they can douse themselves in perfumes and cologne which can mask their scent, it makes it easier for them to lure people off into the dark, this seems like a good thing for us to know about_.”

Sam put his head into his hands,

“ _Oh my god she’s going to start making out with monsters_.”

Before their argument could continue Dean pulled up to the barn. KT hopped out of the backseat.

“ _Let’s table this discussion for now and take care of Mr. Fangy back there_.”

The boys carried the vampire into the barn and tied him to a chair they found in there.

When the vampire woke up he was confused, the first thing that came into focus was the face of the girl he had met at the bar. Gone was the shy smile and instead there was a bone-chilling smirk on her face. As his focus spread outward he saw that she was flanked by two very large, angry looking men. The woman’s lip curled up,

“ _Morning sunshine, I thought you were going to sleep all night, would have been a pity I thought you said we were going to hang out with your friends?”_

 _“Where am I_?”

“ _Does that really matter? Where are your friends?”_

 _“Lady I don’t know what your deal is but I wasn’t at that bar alone, my friends will find me and then your crazy ass is going to get arrested._ ”

The woman laughed,

“ _Oh please, my friends killed your friends, I’m not interested in them, I want to know where your nest is blood-sucker_.”

The vampire’s eyes widened,

“ _Hunters_ ”

The girl smiled,

“ _Ding ding ding, give the man a prize.”_

 _“I’m not telling you anything_!”

The woman’s smile turned sinister as she brandished a curved knife,

“ _See, here’s the thing, you’re going to tell us where your nest is and we’re going to kill you. Either we can kill you quick, or we can do this the fun way_.”

The vampire took a sharp intake of breath,

“ _I’m not telling you anything, you crazy bitch!”_

 _“Oh good, the fun way it is_.”

            KT took a step back and let Dean walk up close to the vampire. A short time later the three hunters had an address of the vampire nest and the vampire in the barn and been divested of his head. Dean pulled the impala out onto the road and KT reached her arm towards the front, a cassette tape in her hand.

“ _Here play this_.”

Dean raised an eyebrow,

“ _Driver picks the music_.”

“ _Oh, come on Dean, I like to set the mood before a hunt, just one song_.”

Dean glanced into the rearview mirror and saw KTs eyes wide and pleading. He sighed and popped the tape into the player. As the music filtered through the speakers Dean let out a low chuckle

            _Soul shaker_

_I’ve been told about you_

_Steamroller, midnight stroller_

_What they’ve been saying must be true_

_Red-hot mama_

_Velvet charmer_

_Time’s come to pay your dues_

_Now you’re messin’ with a_

_A son of a bitch_

_Now you’re messin’ with a son of a bitch_

“ _Nazareth? That’s how you set the mood?”_

 _“Come on this song fits this hunt perfectly. I had a few tapes with me depending on what we found, I like to play a song fitting the hunt before to set the mood and one after for a victory lap…you know if you let me get an ipod dock for the impala this would be much easier_.”

Dean tried to suppress a shiver,

“ _No making any changes to Baby_.”

KT sighed, Deans curiosity got the best of him,

“ _So what’s the song for when we’re done?”_

KT grinned,

“ _It all depends how the hunt goes, you’ll just have to wait and see_.”

Dean let out a huff of air and continued driving towards their location. As the impala rumbled to a stop about a mile away from the location of the nest the three hunters exited the car in silence. Both Winchester’s pulled weapons out of the trunk, Dean glanced over at KT who was pulling out her own weapon. While the Winchester’s preferred machetes to easily take off a vampires head KT used a long curved knife with a vicious point at the end. Dean had a number of vicious looking knives that he favored but KTs gave him the creeps. He’d asked her about it one day and she’d given him a slow grin,

“ _Necropsy knife, learned how to use it in vet school. Figure if I can take apart a cow piece by piece with only this knife it would work well for taking off monster heads_.”

KT kept the knife sharp, the curved blade could cut through fascia ligaments and tendons like they were nothing, and the point, well that was really good at getting in between joints, severing the connections and taking apart what ever she was cutting through. Throughout the years Dean had witnessed KT taking off many the head of a vampire with that knife, he had also seen her take apart a turkey in five minutes flat with the knife. Dean wasn’t sure which site was more disturbing but he did know this year he’d be pushing for ham for thanksgiving.

            The three hunters crept quietly through the woods, as they had walked through the dense forest a small hunting cabin came into view. Dean moved forward towards the window, KT and Sam hung back at the forest line. After a few moments Dean returned, voice low,

“ _Five vamps, all of them big dudes, two exits, front door and back door. Simultaneous hit from both ends, I’ll take front you two take back_ ”

Sam and KT both nodded and headed off to the back of the cabin. The three hunters drew their weapons. Dean counted to three and kicked the front door of the cabin in at the same time that Sam did the same to the backdoor. The vampires were momentarily stunned which gave Dean enough time to take the head off the one closest to the door. The quick death of their man was enough to move the remaining four vampires into action. One vampire charged at Dean knocking him to the ground fangs out going for his neck, Dean hooked his leg around the leg of the vampire and twisted, throwing the vampire off of him and rolling himself on top. Dean pressed his machete down against the vampire’s throat and quickly removed its head. Dean stood up quickly, KT was fighting with one vampire in the corner, he was twice her size but she was holding her own, Sam was dealing with the remaining two vampires. Sam grabbed the vampire closest to him and threw with across the room, as he was distracted the second one hit him with a right hook across the jaw, Sam’s head snapped to the side and the vampire advanced, Sam was ready for the second strike and deflected the vampires next punch. Sam threw an uppercut, and as the vampire’s head snapped back he chopped it clean off. As the vampire’s body hit the floor the first vampire jumped onto his back, trying to get Sam into a chokehold. As Sam struggled to release the vampires iron grip around his neck Dean snuck up behind the vampire and took his head off, Sam pried the headless monsters arms off his neck and the body dropped to the ground with a loud thud, Sam looked down at the crumpled body which had just been wrapped around him,

“ _Gross._ ”

The Winchester’s looked around and found KT still fighting with the last vampire across the room, the vampire threw a punch which KT ducked, she punched the vampire in the gut and then side swiped his legs. The vampire fell to his knees stunned, KT grabbed the vampires head and pulled his face close to her, she pressed her lips to his, the vampire made a noise of surprise which allowed KT to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and the vampire looked up at her in surprise, KT smirked down at him, and then, with one stroke of her knife, cut his head clean off. KT wiped her knife off on the body of the vampire and looked up to see the Winchester’s standing on the opposite side of the room eyes wide, KT grinned and headed out towards the car. They made quick work of disposing of the bodies and the three hunters climbed into the car. Sam shook his head,

“ _You can not go around making out with vampires_!”

KT shrugged,

“ _Well, I don’t have to anymore I have my answer_.”

Dean glanced into the backseat,

“ _So vampires taste like ass and warm mayonnaise_?”

KT nodded, Dean looked contemplative for a moment,

“ _Good to know_.”

Sam crossed his arms,

“ _No, just no, I am not going out and hunting with you if you’re going to make out with the monsters, it’s just gross_.”

KT laughed in response, Dean pulled out his cellphone as he reached the open road. He didn’t have the song on tape but he pulled up the MP3 on his cellphone and hit play. KT wasn’t fully paying attention to what Dean was doing in the front until the song reached it’s chorus, as she realized what song Dean had chosen for their victory lap she began to cackle.

            _Cold hard bitch_

_Just a kiss on the lips_

_And I was on my knees_

_I’m waiting give me_

Dean pressed down on the gas and the three hunters headed towards home.


End file.
